The Padilla Story
by wolfie727
Summary: As Kalel and Anthony begin their lives together, many new things get in their path. Will they be able to survive what life has to bring for them or will everything slowly come crashing down. First serious fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1: Pop Tarts

_**Hi guys, so I'm really sorry that I just started that Kalel and Anthony story and then just completely abandoned it, I just wasn't feeling it at all and I started on a wrong foot with the first chapter. So I ended up deleting it and I didn't know if I was going to make another chapter. But then I read a story by strawberry4life (it was so good! Go read it, it's called the youtube family) and was inspired to restart and use all of the ideas I have in my head. Also I started a story on fictionpress and I actually update it, so go check that out if you want my name is kawaiikitteh on there and the story is called friendship. Yeah, so I hope you enjoy this new Kalel and Anthony fanfiction and I am hereby making a promise to update this at least once a week. Enjoyyyyy **_

* * *

**Kalel's POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed, feeling a slight tickling on my nose and I shot up when the tickling turned into a sharp pain. I opened my eyes and started looking around the room, but everything was blurry and I couldn't see anything. I put on my glasses to see if that would help and under my chin looking up at me with huge green eyes was of course Pip. He must have wanted to cuddle and got scared when I wouldn't wake up. I wonder why he didn't go and mess with Anthony though, he likes him a little bit better. I would have expected this behavior from Buki when it comes to me. I lifted my arms off of the mattress and picked up Pip by his sides. I put him close to my face and then kissed his little, black nose and he purred. I put him back down and then looked at the clock on my nightstand. It had 8:00 on I and I decided maybe I'll start my day early today, I have some designs I need to work on anyways. I got up off of the extremely comfortable bed, pulled the crème colored sheets back to where my pillow laid, and then started walking to my office.

I walked into the room and was again greeted by darkness. I walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains, which made light pour into the room in immense amounts. I squinted my eyes for a couple seconds so they could get adjusted then I walked over to my giant desk and took a seat. The chair was comfy and it was actually really squishy so sometimes if I lost my focus or if I was anxious I could just bounce up and down and it's almost like an exercise ball, which is fun. I scooted the chair in after I got comfortable then took out all of my supplies. Before I started working I pulled my thick, brown hair back into a bun so it would stay out of my face somewhat, but my bangs still occasionally made their way into my eyes.

I pulled out a little sheet of paper that I had been working on for quite a while and I was still nowhere close to finishing. In front of me was a drawing of my wedding dress. I have been drawing it because it would be amazing to wear my original design down the aisle on the day Anthony and I get married. The dress was full of all the girly things I love like bows, lace, tool, etc. It was beautiful, but I couldn't see myself walking down the aisle yet in it so I continued to work on it and it's progressed slowly. I pulled out my pencils and charcoal for shading then I started adding some details to the dress, not paying attention to anything else.

**Anthony's POV**

I woke up with a jolt looking around for Kalel and she was nowhere in sight. I hate when she does this, getting up before me and not waking me up or at least leaving a cute note to tell me what she's doing. I got up out of the bed, pulled the covers back, threw my robe on, and started looking for her around the apartment. I looked in the kitchen first to see if she went to get breakfast, and then realized I was being stupid and she was probably in the office. I walked down the hall to get to the room and of course I was right. There she was sketching away on the same design she has been working on for months. she looked really focused and I didn't want to disturb her, so I went back to the kitchen and decided to make us some breakfast. I looked around through the cabinets and pantry looking for stuff, but the only things we had were fruit and pop-tarts. I decided I would make pop-tarts because they honestly taste better and are more fun than the fruit we had. I grabbed the first flavor I saw and it was peanut butter. When the hell did they start making PB pop-tarts, and who bought these anyways! I pulled out the little foil container and opened it to reveal two rectangular pop-tarts with little tiny holes in them. I walked over to the toaster over and put them in for around 7 minutes.

The toaster shot up the food in a few minutes and before I could reach for them Pip jumped up onto the counter, and went over to smell them. He has this new obsession lately with human food and he tries to eat everything. I snatched away the food before he could start nibbling on it and put one on each plate. I walked into the office and saw that Kalel had taken her attention off of the sketch and was now sitting in the giant love-sac that we have sitting in the middle of the room. She looked a little down and I didn't know what to say.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" I asked and she looked up with a look of surprise, I guess she didn't know that I was standing there. She sighed and I walked over and sat down on the sac with her and I placed her pop-tart on her lap.

"I've been sketching my wedding dress for a while, and I think it's done but I don't know how to sew worth a shit," she said and I still didn't get why this was making her so depressed. Our wedding is about five months away, she's got plenty of time.

"The wedding's in October you'll figure out something before then. Maybe you could ask somebody that does know how to sew to do it for you and you can just buy the materials," I said. When she heard that idea her eyes lit up and she jumped over to her desk and grabbed her phone.

**Kalel's POV**

I had my phone in hand and I was scrolling through my contacts trying to find the one person I was looking for. I made it to the M's and clicked her name when I saw it. The phone started ringing and I waited until I heard a click and a familiar voice.

"Hello," said the person when the answered the phone.

"Hey Mel, it's Kalel can you come over... like now!" I shouted anxiously into the phone.

"Kalel calm down, why do you need me to come over?" Melanie asked and I was already becoming impatient.

"I know that you know how to sew and I want you to help me sew my dress. I already have the materials," I said.

"I'll be there soon," is all Melanie said before she hung up the phone. I was getting excited now. My dream was going to become a reality today.

I ran into my bedroom to go and get ready because if anything was short I would want to be able and run to the store really fast to pick up supplies. I ran into my walk in closet and pulled out the first thing that caught my eye. I ended up wearing a white cami, with a beige cardigan, black leggings, and one of my new vintage necklaces Anthony got me for Christmas. Then I ran to my bathroom, put on my makeup, and combed out my hair. I looked somewhat presentable and then almost like it was timed, Melanie knocked on the door. I sprinted out into the living room and then opened the door. Melanie was standing at the door looking fabulous as always and she looked ready to sew. She had brought everything with her in a giant tupperware container and she even managed to fit her sewing machine in there.

"Hey!" I said enthusiastically and motioned for Melanie to come in.

"Hey!" she said back to me and then we both walked into the living room to start the dress.

Melanie started off by taking my measurements. She decided that we would make the dress a little bit loose and then we would put the bow sash on it so it wouldn't be too tight. I pulled out my design and when I showed it to her she took a deep breath. I guess she thought it was pretty... I hoped.

"That is gorgeous," she said and I swear to God I saw her eyes starting to water, but I didn't mention it.

"Thank you," I replied and she looked me dead in the eyes.

"Let's start," she said seriously and she started reaching for stuff and opening everything. I've never seen her this focused and it was really cool to see how one person can be so determined, I guess that's how I was when I was designing the dress.

**Anthony's POV**

I walked out of the office after working for a little bit and saw Kalel and Melanie sprawled out on the floor working on the dress. All it looked like right now was a mess of white fabric and materials. I tried to sneak a peek in, but Kalel saw me looking and covered up the sketch. I guess she's pretty superstitious and she doesn't want me to see the dress until she walks down the aisle, which is pretty understandable. As I thought about this stuff I didn't realize where I was going and I ended up in the hallway. I didn't want to look creepy to the girls by going back in there to go work, so I went into the bedroom and decided I deserved a little break for once and I was going to watch some Netflix while editing on my laptop.

I walked into the bedroom and plopped down onto the messily made bed. I pulled my laptop off of the ground where I had it charging and put it on my lap. I turned it on so I wouldn't have to wait for it to turn on while the show loaded. I flicked on the tv and started scrolling through multiple shows that didn't seem appealing, yet Netflix still said they recommended those shows for me. After a long time of searching and irritation I finally found something that looked partially entertaining, it was, "I'm a grown little man," the comedy show by Kevin Hart. I turned on the show, then I got onto final cut pro and started editing the new Smosh video for this week.

**Kalel's POV**

It was about 9:00 p.m. when Melanie decided that we should probably stop for now. We had the pretty much put together the frame of the dress and it was looking just like how I designed it. The next time we have to work on it we'll have to do the hard part, which is putting on the details and everything. I thanked Melanie as she was walking out the door then I went into the living room and stood back admiring the creation we had just started. I have a feeling this is going to be a good wedding.

* * *

**Well... how was it!? I hoped you guys liked it! It took me about 4 days of writing and about 3 months of getting back the energy to write another chapter. When I first started my first Kalel and Anthony fanfiction I had just started school and I didn't have much going on. As time went on I got a lot busier and I just didn't know how I was going to do it anymore. I remember in homeroom at school I would try to type when I had free time, but I just couldn't get it in. But now I have lots of extra time and I'm getting the hang of things with school (not really, but it's better than it was before). I would really like if you guys reviewed this story because I love them so, so, so, so, you probably get the point by now, so much! Also as the story progresses I will start putting up polls for different things because I love input from you guys. Well, Byyyyyeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sunrise

**Hi guys, how are you today!? I decided I would go ahead and post another chapter because I have some free time and I wanted to write, so here I am! Again please leave reviews of the story if you like it, because they help me a lot. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Kalel's POV**

I sat on the floor of our den, intently watching Melanie's nimble fingers sewing on the last of the details. It has been a week since we last started the dress and we are actually about to finish because we've spent every waking hour working on it. It was around 6:00 a.m. and I since I wasn't doing anything on the dress right now I would sometimes walk over to the window and watch the sunrise. I went over to the window again and all the pretty oranges and yellows hit me in the face and I didn't know why I never woke up earlier, this was beautiful (jk I know why I don't wake up early, because I can never go to sleep, but it would still be good to get up). I was looking at the horizon when I heard a squeal come from Melanie behind me.

"What is it!?" I asked.

"I'm done!" she excitedly said and I ran over trying to contain my excitement. Melanie lifted up the dress and I could feel tears rushing to my eyes. It looked exactly how I imagined it would and I'm so excited.

"Do you like it?" Melanie asked and the way I responded was with a gasp and a face full of tears. Melanie walked over and hugged me tightly.

"Let's go try it on," she said and we walked to the office to try on the dress. When we got into the room it was really dark and I had to flip the light-switch on to even see where the floor was.

"Okay, let's see how this looks!" I said happily and I started to undress. Once I was in my undergarments I stepped into the dress and Melanie helped to button me up. We walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room and more and more tears started to come. I was in my wedding dress and I was so excited.

"Is it too tight?" Melanie asked and I shook my head.

"No, it's perfect," I said through my sobs and Melanie gave me one final hug before leaving to go home.

**Anthony's POV**

I was trying to get back to sleep, but I could hear the quiet sound of sobs. I got up from the bed and looked around for my robe. I found the edge of the robe on the door knob and slung it around my body. I walked closer and closer to the source of the sound and opened the office door to see Kalel crying over her desk.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just really happy!" she said and I was confused.

"You're crying from happiness?" I asked. I know that people can cry from happiness, but I've never experienced it.

"Yes. Melanie finished the dress this morning and it looks gorgeous," she said and everything made sense now. I walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Are you excited to get married?" I asked and she smiled up at me.

"Yes, I'm ready to marry my lovely fiancé," she said then she gave me a little peck on the cheek.

"Do you want to have some breakfast?" I asked still holding her in my arms and she shook her head.

"No, I'm not hungry. Let's go watch something on Netflix," she said and that wasn't a very bad idea. She dislodged herself from my arms and starting walking to the bedroom, I already knew she would be picking the show.

I walked into the bedroom and of course I was right. Kalel had already turned on Netflix, made the bed, and chosen the show, which was loading right now. I had no idea how she did all that stuff so quickly, but I guess I'm just a slow walker. I went over and laid down on the cozy mattress and rested my head on the board behind the bed. We're going to watch the vampire diaries... again, but I don't mind (it's actually pretty good).

As I was watching a continuous stream of the episode's and getting into the show, I started to feel my eyelids getting heavier and then I ended up falling asleep.

**Kalel's POV**

I was laying on the bed watching the Vampire Diaries with Anthony, when I heard a steady breath next to my ear. I slowly turned my head to the left and saw Anthony asleep next to me. I smiled and decided I didn't want to disturb him, so I quietly rose from the bed and went to the office to get my cell phone.

When I walked into the office I saw my phone plugged in and I grabbed it, then I searched through my contacts trying to find the person I was looking for. I finally found my Mom's number and I sent her a quick text.

"_Mom, how would you feel about us coming and visiting for a bit? I have something to show you :)" _I texted. It took about a minute for her to respond.

_"Sure sweetie, just tell me when you guys get a flight_" my mom responded. I knew she was probably going to say yes because she doesn't work and would be able to show us around St. Louis.

_"__Thank you mommy 3_" I texted then I plugged my phone back in and sighed. I guess we're going to Missouri.

* * *

**Well I guess everyone knows what the next chapter is going to be! I'm really sorry that this chapter was kind of short and crappy, but cut me some slack I've had midterms all week and I'm so tired :(, but I decided that writing a chapter would make me feel accomplished! Anyways the exams are over now and I'm so relieved, so my next chapter will hopefully be up faster than this one was. Also thank you guys so much for the positive reviews, and I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story! Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Missouri

**So guys, I posted a poll this morning and it may be something you want to contribute to. Every fanfic I've ever ready about Anthony and Kalel always has a separate story for when they have a baby, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to do that too. Before making up my mind though, I thought I should have you guys place your input, because I like when people do that. So if you could please go check out the poll I would really appreciate it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Kalel's POV**

I was squirming under the warm sheets of the bed. It was extremely hard for me to go to sleep early last night and everything was collapsing around me. In the dream I was having I was stuck in a room full of spiders and awful things that no one should ever be around. I was screaming, about to be engulfed by the terrible creatures when I heard an alarm go off. I shot up scared by the noise and realized that we had to get up early to get onto the flight this morning. I looked to my left and saw Anthony rubbing his eyes, awaking from his obviously deep slumber. I have no idea how he can get to sleep so easily! I pushed the covers back and arose from the bed, then I walked into the bathroom to take a wake up shower. I got up at 3:00, because I didn't feel like packing yesterday and I wanted to make sure we didn't miss our flight this time (that Japan flight experience was awful!).

I walked into the bathroom, and turned the nozzle for the shower to start running. I turned it all the way to the left because I needed it to be like lava for it to even get a reaction out of me. I took off my pajamas and stepped into the shower. When the water hit my skin, I let out a little shriek and quickly turned the handle to a colder setting. I washed myself off until I was clean and awake then stepped out to get ready for my flight.

**Anthony's POV**

I was slowly putting on clothes and packing my bag at the same time, not paying attention to my surroundings. I was so tired I was practically hallucinating from sleep deprivation. I put on a burgundy sweatshirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, my lazy clothes. Then I started piling clothes into my suitcase. Since it's early March I decided it would be somewhat warm, but rainy so I packed responsibly (for once). After that I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth, comb my hair, and just pretty much make myself not look ratchet. Once I was not painful to the eyes (even though he looks gorgeous all the time) I put all of my stuff into ziploc bags, then I put them in my suitcase. I walked out of the bedroom, ruining the floors by rolling my suitcase around, when I saw pit looking up at me with sad eyes. I bent down and gave him a little pet on the top of his head. I knew he was going to miss us while we were gone, but Joey was going to look after him and everything was going to be okay. I decided to sit down and play with him for a bit while Kalel finished getting ready.

**Kalel's POV**

I was finally ready. I had put on a pair of red AE sweatpants, a pokémon t-shirt from hot topic, and I pulled my hair into a high bun. I was wearing my glasses just because it was hard for me to see early in the morning and I was going to wear a pair of UGG moccasins. I walked out of the bathroom and threw all of my clothes and electronics into two separate bags, but then I remembered I needed to put the wedding dress into the bag. That was the surprise I needed to show my mom and I am really excited to show her it! I walked to the office and found the dress, which I neatly wrapped in a plastic cover Melanie provided me with. I carefully grabbed the dress, making sure not to ruin any of the detailing that we spent so much time on, and I carried it to the bedroom. I placed it on top of all of my other clothes and they almost worked as a cushion. I folded it where the sash was tied around so it wouldn't crease, and then I closed the bag making sure that the zipper didn't catch on anything.

After I had everything packed I grabbed all of my bags and walked into the living room, where I saw Anthony and Pip playing on the ground.

"Aww," I said. I couldn't restrain, it was so cute how he treated Pip.

"Shut up," he responded playfully and I gave him a little smile.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked and he looked up at me bewildered.

"It's so early, our flight isn't until 11:00," he said in that little high-pitched voice he uses when he doesn't realize what's going on.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could get some breakfast at the airport instead of starving ourselves for the whole flight," I said and he understood now.

"Okay, that makes sense...But can I play with pip for just a little bit longer?" he said in a cute little voice and Pip jumped up showing that he wanted the attention back. I smiled again at him, I don't know if he's cute in the morning or if I'm just really tired, but I felt really giddy this morning.

"Sure you can play with him for a little bit longer and I'll go put this shit in the car," I said then I groaned as I tried to pick up the three heavy bags full of our clothes and electronics. I slowly dragged them through the hallway into the elevator, which was empty for once because it was so early in the morning. I would probably be going to sleep at this time if I hadn't had a flight this morning. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. I stood in there for about 7 seconds until I heard a little ding that signaled I was where I needed to be. The doors slid open and I lugged the bags out of the elevator. I pulled them across the carpeted lobby floor, which made the wheels turn in weird ways and then I finally made it to the parking garage where the cars were. I opened the doors to my little fiat and put all the bags into the back seat. I placed Anthony's on the bottom, then mine, and then I put the electronics on the floorboard so they wouldn't fall and get damaged. I closed the doors with a slam then I pulled my keys out of my bag and locked the doors.

**Anthony's POV**

I was playing with Pip on the floor when I heard a winded Kalel walk into the den.

"Okay, let's go," she said and I pouted a bit but then stood up.

"Are the bags in the car?" I asked and she looked at me baffled.

"No, I just decided to take a walk to the parking garage with the bags, but then I came back up here with them and they're waiting for us. Of course they're in the car dipshit!" she yelled and I grinned, I know that this is cliche but she really does look pretty when she's angry.

"Well, let's go then," I said and then I started walking towards the door with a sad Kalel behind me. She had seen Buki and now she was holding her in her arms and giving her kisses.

"Come on babe, we need to go," I said and she gave Buki one final kiss on her little head and then she started walking behind me to the car.

(-)

**Kalel's POV**

We had arrived at the airport after a short car ride and me and Anthony were waiting at our terminal right now. We had gotten salads at the place in the airport and right now Anthony was obsessing over the marinated tofu, like he always does.

"You know this is so good," he said and I sighed.

"You say that every time," I said and he started giggling.

"Well, I like it and I'm gonna talk about it," he said.

"Well you like me, do you talk about me to your friends like you about that tofu," I joked and he continued laughing.

"Imagine me when we first starting dating, I couldn't stop talking about you. Once I have enough of this tofu, I'll stop talking about it," he said and I smiled. I leaned over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, his scruff scratching my lips.

"Flight A-2768 to Missouri is now boarding, Coach 1-13 can begin boarding," the lady on the intercom said and we were lucky because our seats are A and B 13. Anthony picked up the bag of electronics we had and I grabbed our tickets. We walked over to the nice looking, blonde woman standing at the gate.

"Tickets please," she said and Anthony and I had her scan our tickets. She gave us a white toothed grin back and we walked into the little hallway that leads to the door of the plane. I stepped in and placed my right hand on the outside of the plane, it was a superstition I had and I made sure Anthony did it also. We walked back to our seats and it was a good thing they were the two seats per side, so me and Anthony wouldn't get stuck next to some stranger. We sat down in the squishy, tan seats and put our electronics bag under the seat. The flight was about 2 hours and I was very excited.

(-)

**Anthony's POV**

We waited for about 20 minutes before hearing the engines rev up and I got all excited. I opened the window cover and looked out. I saw that the pilot was turning the plane right now and that we were preparing the to take off. He spun the plane towards the southeast runways and we started picking up speed. We were practically about to run off the track when I felt the nose of the plane tipping up and then the back of the plane went up and we were ascending. This part of the plane ride is probably my favorite, just because it gives you a little rush of adrenaline. I looked over at Kalel and she looked terrified, she never did like plane rides that much.

(-)

**Kalel's POV**

We landed in Missouri at about 1:30 and we were greeted by cool, humid air. While getting our bags I slipped on the little jacket I had put in the electronics bag, was nothing like Los Angeles. Anthony grabbed our bags from the little conveyer belt and then we started walking outside to where my parents were waiting. The automatic doors of the airport slid open and I stepped out, then I looked around for my family. I looked to my left and then my right, but when I looked back I could see my whole family smiling next to my mom's silver Camry. I fast walked over to them and they started engulfing me in hugs. First I hugged my mom Dana and she started to cry a little bit, then I hugged my dad Greg who nuzzled me with his balding head, and then I gave my brother Matt a little squeeze because he was holding my niece Ella. I pulled back and looked at little Ella who was 2 now and she smiled at me. My brother was already married and he had two kids, but his younger one (who's a boy by the way) was at the house with his wife Amanda, because they couldn't trust him in public places.

"Hey everyone!" I said enthusiastically and I didn't realize Anthony wheezing behind me because he was lugging the bags everywhere.

"Hey sweetie," my mom said and I smiled. My mom walked over and gave Anthony a long hug, then my dad gave him a handshake. I know a handshake's not a hug, but it's better than the first time they met. I can tell this is going to be an interesting time in Missouri.

* * *

**So, how did you guys like the whole plane ride, then Missouri thing. The next few chapters will take place in Missouri instead of Los Angeles, so look forward to that. I was thinking about maybe having them do the same things Kalel did when she went by herself last year, but I don't know. I'm definitely going to do a day at the zoo because I have some good ideas for that, but if any of you guys have ever been to , tell me some fun things to do. Also don't forgot to review, because they help me a lot. Luv u guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Screw Veganism

**Hey guys, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it's been snowing here and all the gloomy weather just isn't motivating. But since I've had all these snow days and free time I finally built up enough energy to write (#firstworldproblems).**

* * *

**Kalel's POV**

It was our second day in Missouri and I woke up to a bright sun shining through the curtains and a moist room. The thing about Los Angeles is that it's dry, and Missouri is humid. That's why I had to take lots of care of my hair when I lived here because if I didn't I would wake up with an afro. I shot up from the bed and looked around. Me and Anthony decided to crash in my old bedroom instead of the guest room because I'm extremely sentimental/nostalgic and I thought it would be a cool experience to have my fiancé sleeping in my old room (I don't know, it was a weird idea). I looked around and saw that my mother was also pretty sentimental too. All of my pictures and childhood memorabilia were hung up in frames on the purple walls. I also saw all the ballet trophies I had won and my creepy ass dolls that just sat in their little display case. I walked around looking at and feeling everything that I had grown up with. I started to feel tears welling up when I heard a ruffling in the bed behind me. I turned around to see Anthony slowly waking up. I crossed my arms and looked at him while he struggled to climb out of the bed that was extremely low to the ground. He pushed himself up and then looked at me acting like he was expecting something.

"Good morning," I said cheerily and he smiled.

"Morning," he said back in his husky morning voice.

"Do you want some breakfast? My mom has it downstairs, I can smell it," I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah just let me put on some pajama pants and a shirt," he said. I walked out the door leaving Anthony to get changed and then I went down the stairs to find my mom cooking an extravagant, vegan breakfast.

"Mom you didn't have to cook a vegan meal for me," I said flabbergasted, my mom has never gone to these kind of efforts.

"Well I thought we don't see you that much and I wanted to do something special," my mom said with a grin and I smiled back at her too. I walked over to where she was standing and got a plate from the cabinet above her, I also grabbed one for Anthony too and I started loading them with the delicious food my mom had prepared. I walked over to the table and put down the plates then started shoveling in the warm things she had made, I guess I was hungrier than I thought.

After everyone finished breakfast my brother had suggested that we all go to the zoo because it would be fun for everybody, so now we were all piling into the car getting ready to go to the zoo. I climbed into the back seat with Anthony, and my sister-in-law Maggie. In front of us in the middle were my brother and my niece, then in the front seat were my parents. My mom was a pretty fast driver, with immense road-rage so we got to the zoo pretty fast and almost dead.

(-)

**Anthony's POV**

After about ten minutes of walking Kalel met her weakness, dippin dots. I was standing there trying to convince her to be strong, but she resisted.

"Kalel, think about the animals. Stay vegan!" I yelled at her encouragingly and she stared back.

"Screw veganism, you have to get dippin dots," Kalel yelled back as she was standing in line. She ended up getting a small cup of banana split dippin dots and I ended up getting a small vanilla cup. I guess sometimes we have to give into our weaknesses.

For the rest of the day we walked around the zoo, looking at all the amazing animals. We saw bats, polar bears, seals, gorillas, lions, bears, and so many more things that I can't pronounce. I would say today is a successful day at the zoo.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so crappy:(. That's all I can say. Byyyyyeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5: Gettin' my herr dun'

**Hi guys! So I decided I am having extreme writers block from the Missouri chapters and I was just like eff this I'm having them leave Missouri for now and writing about something that is somewhat fun for me. I know absolutely nothing about Missouri and all I could really reference were the WULAS vlogs that Kalel posted a couple months ago. So I decided finally after a lot of contemplating (and I mean a lot!) that I was just going to write about their everyday life. Just to get to the point, I gave up. Well, after that waffley mess (Danisnotonfire reference), I decided to write about Kalel getting her hair done. Please review, because they mean a lot to me.**

* * *

**Kalel's POV**

The sound of the alarm today was actually like the sound of birds singing in the morning. I sprung up from the bed and looked at the clock that read 6:45. I'm getting my hair done today! I skipped over to the dresser and threw on any comfortable clothes I could find because I knew I was going to be there for a while. I ended up putting on a wife-beater t-shirt with Panic at the Disco! on it and a pair of looser black jeans that went with the grey shirt, then I threw on a cardigan and my glasses then made my way to the salon.

When I walked into the salon I was greeted by the sound of pop music and a clean smell. I walked up to the nice looking receptionist to tell her I was here.

"Hello," I said and she looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, are you here for an appointment or to schedule one?" she asked nicely.

"Um, I'm here for an appointment with Robin," I said and she inhaled.

"She will be write with you, you can take a seat right over there in those chairs if you want or you can help yourself to a complementary coffee, tea, or hot chocolate," she said. Damn she must have this routine down, I mean it's not even 8:00 yet and she's already reciting everything she knows. I walked over to the little station and decided to make myself a tea because my throat was a little scratchy and the warmth would probably wake me up a little bit. I put the little cylindrical package into the Keurig machine and it brewed me a small cup full of green tea. I picked up the tea once it was done and took a tiny sip. It was really refreshing and I thought I might be able to relax for a second when I heard someone walking towards me.

"Hey girl!" the person said and I whipped my head to the left to see Robin walking towards me with open arms. I gladly walked into her arms, making sure to not spill my drink on her. I pulled back from the hug and looked at her. Robin was pregnant! That's a surprise.

"Robin, are you pregnant?" I asked, not remembering that my mother never told me to ask anybody that.

"Yes I am! I'm actually five months!" Robin said and my mouth dropped open.

"Wow, I can't believe I haven't been here for this long! What are you having?" I asked and her eyes lit up.

"I'm having a little boy, and I'm so excited!"' she said and I squealed. None of my friends really have kids yet so this is going to be amazing because I can spoil this kid, until me and Anthony have our own baby (hint, hint ;)

"So what are we going to do with this mess of shit today?" I asked and Robin giggled.

"Well you said you're going to try and let your natural color through so maybe we can just do a little trim on your bangs and tips then we can work from there," Robin said and I nodded my head. I started walking over to the little chair to being the process.

(-)

I ended up staying there for three hours and I got a trim and highlights just to accentuate my natural colors and add a little bit of blond to it. I was getting into my car when I heard my phone starting to meow (that's my ringtone). I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello," I said and I heard a girl begin talking on the other line.

"Hey Kalel, it's Meghan!" I heard her say and I smiled.

"Hey Meghan, what do you need?" I said.

"I just wanted to know how your hair appointment went you were talking about it a lot last week," Meghan said and she just got me started.

We ended up talking about my hair for about an hour until I got home to my new apartment and almost died in a car crash. Hair is more important than life now though...JK!


	6. Chapter 6: Wasted

**Hi guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I don't really know how long it's been, but it feels like forever so I felt the need to apologize. I decided to write this little part here because I want your opinion on my idea. I'm thinking of writing a new fanfiction, whilst writing this one because I have lots of ideas piling up in my tiny, tiny brain. I am thinking of writing a Danisnotonfire fanfic, but just to let you know it's not going to be Phan. I wanted your input because I know that this story I already don't update very often and I think I shouldn't get into something I can't continue. So, please leave your input in a review or just leave a review telling me how you like this chapter. Bye :)**

* * *

**Kalel's POV**

I woke up abruptly when I felt the sheets starting to move. I looked to my left and saw Anthony fumbling with the comforter, trying to push his way out of bed. This was surprising for me because I'm almost positive Anthony should be suffering from a huge hangover. Last night me and him went to a party at Joey's house and we both ended up getting extremely wasted. I was currently laying in bed, praying for death because of my awful migraine I have been nursing for the past hour. I pulled the warm blanket over my head that I had grasped in my arms and tried to force myself to sleep this crap away. I was about to close my eyes when I felt someone ripping of all the sheets on the bed.

"What the fuck!" I cursed and Anthony looked at me for a second then carried on acting like nothing happened. I pushed myself out of the bed and slowly walked over in front of him.

"What?" he asked tiredly and I knew that he felt just as shitty as I did.

"Why did you take the blankets off of the bed?" I asked him with a slight tone of annoyance in my voice.

"You threw up on the sheets last night and neither of us felt like washing them," Anthony said and then all the memories started rushing back to my mind. Last night me and Anthony had both drove home early in the morning at around 3 and came inside to go to sleep. That's when everything started to happen. As I was climbing into bed everything came up unexpectedly and I just vomited everywhere on the end of the bed. Anthony of course noticed but we both started to feel like shit and sleep was going to be our savior for the night. Now it was 1 in the afternoon and we had to deal with the aftermath. I picked up the sheets that Anthony had thrown on the floor and dragged them to the washer. I threw them in as quickly as I could because they smelled like absolute shit. Then I walked to the kitchen and decided to nurse a hangover the best way I know how to...milk. We didn't have any whole milk in the fridge, only soy so I settled with that because I didn't feel like going out in my current state. I drank some and immediately started gagging from the taste. Everything felt like it was coming up and I ran to the toilet to throw up.

I ran to the bathroom connected to the bedroom, but couldn't make it and I ended up throwing up right in front on Anthony's bare feet. He looked at me with worry and a hint of disgust.

"Babe, you didn't even drink that much last night, you might be getting sick," he said and I looked at him thinking for a bit.

"I thought we got totally wasted though," I said and he chuckled a bit.

"You had like two glasses of wine and we both got just a little tipsy," he said and then I started to worry. I didn't feel bad at all, but this vomiting is unusual. Then a thought came to my head... I was supposed to start my period a while ago. I ran to my phone and opened the calendar app to figure out the days. After a lot of clicking and searching I figured out that I was 8 days late. This isn't right.

Am I pregnant...

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Sorry that this was so short and crappy, but I finally have something to build off of a bit, so I'm going to hopefully update a bit faster. So is she pregnant? You don't know yet. Please leave reviews telling me how you liked the chapter or leave suggestions for what I should add. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tests

**So was my little ending good on the last story. Probably not, but I wish it was. I have literally been so anxious to write this chapter all week even though it's probably going to turn out really crappy and not like I imagined. I'll just shut the fuck up now and start the story. Bye!**

* * *

**Kalel's POV**

I looked around the corner of the door in the office to make sure Anthony was focused on his work. I needed to go and get a pregnancy test and I couldn't lie to him right now. I quietly tip toed past the door and slowly made my way to the front of the house. I carefully opened the door and made sure it didn't creak, then I shut it behind me in one swift, but smooth motion. I ran down the hallway towards the elevator and caught it with another lady that lived in our apartment building before it closed. I walked in and the middle-aged woman with slightly graying hair and a child clasped to her ankle gave me a rude look.

"What floor are you going to?" she asked and I could pick up hints of a European accent. I think she is Russian.

"Lobby," I said and she didn't move because we were going to the same place. The little toddler on her ankle looked up at me with big blue eyes and I smiled. What if I was pregnant, would this be my life in a couple years?

"Hi," I whispered to the little boy and he blushed then tucked his head in between her legs. I giggled then heard the elevator ding and I walked out in a rush. I briskly walked towards the parking garage to get in my car and when I walked out hot, dry air hit my face. It was hotter than usual and I started fanning my face while walking towards my fiat.

I got into the car and then drove to the nearest CVS to get a pregnancy test. The CVS was cool inside and it smelled like a dentists office. I looked around and it was pretty barren, so I casually looked around for the women's health aisle. I found the aisle near the pharmacy and picked out three pregnancy tests, I would need to be thorough to get correct results. Then I walked over to the candy aisle to hide my shame with food. I picked out some warheads and gummy bears, then I walked up to the cashier. The cashier was luckily a lady that looked quite rebellious and she would probably understand what I was going through. I placed the things on the counter and she broke her focus from her phone to give me a slight second of eye contact. In that one second I really got to take in her facial features, she actually looked a lot like me. She had small eyes that were dark brown instead of blue, she had an average nose, small lips, and arched eyebrows. Her hair was dyed a purple color that was most likely supposed to be darker, but she needed a touch up. She also had gauges in her ears that were quite large and she was wearing a wine colored lipstick.

"Is this all?" she said in a very mellow voice and I could tell she was chewing gum from her smacking.

"Yeah," I said nervously, but she didn't seem to notice.

"$13.97," she said and I handed her my debit card. I just wanted to get this over with, but it seemed like time was in slow motion. I can't imagine what it's going to be like when I actually take the test instead of buying it. She handed me back my card and the small bag she gave me. As I was walking out the door I stopped when I heard her starting to speak.

"Good luck," she said with a small smile and I gave her a nervous one back. It was finally time to see if this was true.

**Anthony's POV**

I was working on some smosh stuff, when I noticed that it was oddly quiet around here. I got up from my desk and my legs were slightly tingly from them being asleep. I slowly walked throughout the house looking for Kalel in each of the rooms.

"Kalel!" I called out and I had no response. I thought for a second when I heard the front door creak open. I quickly walked over to the door and I saw Kalel leisurely making her way into the house. I stood there until she turned around and then she gave a little squeal when she saw my face.

"Hey," I said and she just stared blankly at me until she realized what was going on.

"Hey," she said back and she started to side step and make her was past me.

"Where have you been?" I asked and her shoulders rose up a bit showing that she was very tense.

"I was at CVS, I wanted to get some candy and tampons," she stuttered and I felt really awkward now.

"Oh, ok," I said and she walked past me quickly into the bathroom. I guess she really needed those tampons.

**Kalel's POV**

I slammed the door behind me and went into the bathroom cabinet. I pulled out three dixie cups and then walked over to the toilet. I tried my hardest to pee into each cup, and I succeeded slightly. I pulled out one of the tests and dipped it in the urine. Then I placed it on the counter. I wanted to play on my phone, but I couldn't bring myself to do it so I just stood there staring at the test.

I waited for three minutes and then the little word popped up. It read, "_pregnant._" I slowly took in a deep breath and I felt tears welling in my eyes, but it could be wonky so I got the other one out. I dipped the next one in the cup and then waited again. This one read the exact same thing. 2/3 is pretty risky, but I went for the last one.

I waited for forever it seemed, it was even worse than at the cash register. This test was one of the older ones and it had the two little lines.

I am pregnant.

* * *

**OMG it's out now in this story, Kalel is preggers! I'm telling you now that nothing sad is going to happen or anything, but I already have everything planned for the next couple chapters. Can anyone guess what the next chapter is going to be about. Please leave a review they help me so much and I really want your guys' input. Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: ER

**Hi guys! I don't want to delay you from reading, so I'm just going to make this short. Bye bye!**

* * *

**Kalel's POV**

It's been a week since I took that test and I still haven't told Anthony about the results. I actually went to the doctor to make sure that it was correct and it came back with the same results. How the fuck am I supposed to tell Anthony! All the symptoms are kicking in too. I've been having morning sickness everyday, but because Anthony is a heavy sleeper and he sleeps late he hasn't really noticed. I've also been extremely hormonal, pissing constantly and my body is acting like I'm a teenager on her period (acne, headache, etc.).

Right now I was laying in my bed listening to the sound of Anthony's steady breathing because it calmed me down. I hadn't thrown up yet this morning, but it was only 6:00. I never wake up at six in the morning! I laid there for a couple more minutes until I felt everything starting to come up and I ran to the bathroom to expel my insides. I leaned down over the toilet, but before anything came up I felt a warm figure standing behind me holding my hair. Oh shit! I thought to myself as I turned around after vomiting. I saw Anthony standing there with tired eyes, but a worried look. I quickly stood up and made myself somewhat presentable, but why should I care he sees me every morning when I look like crap.

"Are you okay?" Anthony asked and I could tell that he was suspicious. What if he has known I've been throwing up all this week but ignored it? But that's kind of a dick move and I don't think he would do that.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said as calmly as possible.

"Kalel, I think I should take you to the doctor," he said and I started to panic.

"No don't take me to the doctor!" I screamed and with that he dragged me out of the bathroom and to the car. I never had outbursts like that and I was stupid for doing it because it means that something is obviously wrong. He grabbed a shirt out of the drawer and a pair of sweatpants, then slid them on without letting go of my wrist.

Before I knew it we were in the car.

**Anthony's POV**

I could tell that something has been wrong with Kalel all week, but I haven't said anything. She was nervously biting her nails in the passenger seat of my car and we were on our way to the hospital. I have the unnerving feeling that she has been hiding something from me, but I can't figure out what.

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and practically had to pry Kalel out of the car. I pulled her by her wrist through the front doors and to the ER.

We walked in there and I already felt uncomfortable and I wasn't even the one that was sick. It smelled like antibacterial soap and some other sterile thing. I calmly walked up to the receptionist and told Kalel to sit down.

"What's your name?" the receptionist asked.

"Padilla," I said and she gave me a nod. I then proceeded to go and sit down next to Kalel who looked as pale as a ghost.

(-)

**Kalel's POV**

They had called me back and run some tests quickly and Anthony was nervously sitting in the corner. He almost looked as bad a I did. We had been waiting for quite a while and then finally the nice doctor filed into the room with his little nurse helper. He gave me a little wave and then sat down on his stool, then he pulled out his chart and started to talk. I was stiff because I knew what he was going to say.

"Ms. Cullen, we've run a series of tests to try and find a virus or a bacterial infection, but didn't find anything," he said and Anthony let out a loud sigh and all the color and life came rushing back to him.

"Great," Anthony said and the doctor held up a single finger.

"But we did find something and Ms. Cullen we know you are aware of this, but Mr. Padilla I have the slightest feeling that you don't," the doctor said and I started to bite on my bottom lip, hoping that time would just stop right now. But it didn't.

"Ms. Cullen is pregnant," the doctor said.

All the color and life once again left Anthony's face.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure this is the all time shittiest chapter ever, but I have an excuse... I'm working on a new story! I've already said it's danisnotonfire and I'm really excited. I will try to update this story at least twice a week, but I can't make any promises :) Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ignore

**I guess the last chapter kind of ended in a cliffhanger and it was pretty crappy. I didn't really know what to write for it, but I just threw in the ER instead of Kalel gaining the courage to tell Anthony. I thought it was somewhat realistic that he was shocked that she was vomiting, but then I reread it and I regretted what I did. But, nevertheless I am going to write this chapter and hopefully it's not that crappy. Also I'm thinking about putting a poll up for the baby's gender, name, etc. (but I'm pretty sure what gender I'm going to make it already).**

* * *

**Kalel's POV**

It's been a week since we went to the ER and Anthony found out I was pregnant, and he's been giving me the cold shoulder this whole time. I'm going to take a guess that he's pretty offended that I couldn't tell him about me being pregnant with his child. Every time I tried to make conversation he just acted like nothing was wrong and that he is being completely normal.

Example:

"Hey Anthony, can we talk about this?" I would say.

"What's there to talk about, we're having a baby," he would say and this would make me angry.

"But-" I would say.

"No, seriously it's fine," he would say then he would turn back to his computer and ignore me for the rest of the day. The only time I got to see him was when we went to sleep and usually when I went into bed he would already be in a deep sleep, proven by his loud snoring that always pisses me off.

I was finally over him giving me no attention! I know it's self-centered but I'm pregnant and emotional and I need love and acceptance. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Anthony making him a sandwich.

"Anthony!" I yelled and he looked up at me surprised, but then he relaxed his face into a subtle frown.

"What?" he mumbled as he spread some mustard on his sandwich.

"I'm tired of this bullshit!" I said and he snapped his head up at my words and placed the knife down on his plate. "I need you to stop treating me like a liar or however you see me and actually give me some respect! It's not like I chose to get pregnant, it takes two people to get pregnant so you should feel as guilty as I do, but obviously you don't because you're acting like nothing is wrong!" I said getting quieter as more words came out of mouth, tears tugging on the corners of my eyes threatening to spill down my cheeks. Before I could start ranting again Anthony walked over and pulled me into the most comforting, warm hug I've ever received from him...or actually from anyone ever!

"Kalel, I know it's not your fault and I know it's not my fault, but I was just sad that you didn't tell me when it was obvious you already knew," he said and I suddenly realized that tears were falling down my flush cheeks.

"It's...j-just h-hard," I stuttered through my coughing and he pulled me closer to his chest, he was doing a really good job of comforting me and I don't know why I was still crying but the tears were still coming down in a constant flow.

"I know that now. I just want you to know that I'm always going to be here for you and that I know this is going to be the hardest time, but we'll get through it," he said in soft voice and he pulled my lips to his, kissing me gently a couple times before pulling me back into his arms.

Maybe this would be better than I thought.


	10. Chapter 10: Hiding

**I am sorry, I have been absolute shit at updating. I don't even know how long it's been. I've been really busy with school shit and sports and everything and I just haven't had time to update. I finally pulled myself together and started typing a new chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

**Kalel's POV**

"Anthony, babe?" I yelled out across the apartment.

"Yeah," he responded.

"What are we going to do about the wedding?" I asked and I heard footsteps coming near.

"What do you mean?"he asked.

"Look at me," I said acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was 9 weeks pregnant and was showing just a little, tiny belly. The viewers of our vlogs were getting very suspicious that I was looking a little chubbier, and some of them continued that habit of calling me pregnant that has been happening since we started vlogging in June. But this time, they were right. I couldn't wear any of my cute dresses any more and our friends don't even fucking know! Excluding Melanie and Ian of course, because we see them _all the time_.

"You look fine," Anthony said and I scoffed quietly.

"We're going to have to get married after the baby comes and I'm back to my skinny self," I said and the thoughts started rushing to my mind about not losing the baby weight. I felt a tear skid down my cheek. I have been very emotional lately and Anthony has been quite worried, but I told him it was just hormones.

"Fine," he said and walked off to go back to his work.

"Fine, blah, blah, blah," I said, mocking Anthony. I got up from my dent I had made in the couch for the last week and walked over to the mirror we had leaning up against the wall. I turned to the side and didn't think I looked very different. I was poking a little bit out of my t-shirt, but who doesn't have chubby days. I would have to think of a way to make myself look not pregnant until I build up the courage to tell my friends.

What'll I do.

**This chapter is utter shit, but whatever. They haven't posted a vlog in a while and I'm just stuck watching Smosh and reading .com to fill my WULAS void that I have right now. :( *sad face* *cry-cry***


End file.
